1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is based on a cable sleeve for guiding a cable in the inlet and outlet region of a hand-held tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corded hand-held power tools can usually be connected to a power source by means of a cable. The cable is encompassed by an essentially coaxial cable sleeve at the cable outlet opening from the housing.
The cable sleeve assures a relatively low bending angle of the cable at the outlet opening of the housing under all operating conditions, thus preventing a sharp bending of the cable went corresponding forces are exerted on it. This protects the cable from being damaged by extreme bending and also from other mechanical influences in the region in which it is enclosed by the cable sleeve.
During operation of the hand-held power tool, the cooling air of the electric motor is usually drawn into the housing from the outside through inlet openings, travels past the motor, and is blown out again through outlet openings. As a result, negative pressure is produced in the housing, which causes air from the outside to flow into the housing through all existing openings and gaps in corresponding regions, including through the gap between the cable and cable sleeve. This gap is present due to the relatively high production tolerances of the cable and cable sleeve and due to the fact that only a few types of cable sleeve are used for a wide variety of cables of different external diameters that are required due to the various voltage systems worldwide. For this reason, it is currently necessary to stock a plurality of cable sleeve types with various inner diameters.
Air drawn in by means of the cable sleeve conveys dust particles from the work environment into the interior of the power tool. For example when using an angle grinder, these dust particles are frequently metallic and on the inside of the housing, can settle on switches or other electrical, voltage-carrying elements. As a result, the conductive metallic particles can form bridges between the different voltage potentials. Corresponding arcing can result in breakdowns of the hand-held power tool and can be hazardous to the user.